against the sun
by Shunou
Summary: Berapa banyak waktu yang sudah berlalu begitu saja; tetapi terkadang memang, waktu tak menyembuhkan luka dan tak mengakhiri cerita./ [sasuke sakura]/ for Tomato-23.
1. Chapter 1

For Tomato-23, happy ( _way too early, yeah I know_ ) birthday.

* * *

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

The title is taken from the movie _Against the Sun_.

* * *

against the sun

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Mereka bahagia, Sakura ingin berpikir demikian.

Memang, mereka masih harus banyak belajar hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Masih sering terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara keduanya, tak peduli sudah berapa tahun mereka menikah dan berapa tahun sebelum itu saling mengenal. Masih sering ada kata-kata tajam di puncak amarah yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan tetapi tetap saja terucap; berbagai hal yang perlu dikompromikan bersama; tentang siapa yang seharusnya mengepel lantai pagi ini dan siapa yang berani-beraninya menghabiskan irisan terakhir pie persik yang tersisa di lemari pendingin. Semua hal itu, dan mereka bahagia. Ada sup miso di pagi hari dan, terkadang ketika cuaca tengah bersahabat, teh oolong di sore hari: itu cukup.

Dan meski obrolan di meja makan keluarga mereka akhir-akhir ini melulu mengenai politik negeri yang tengah memanas dan kondisi peperangan di perbatasan yang justru semakin memuncak; bahkan meski ayah dan ibunya dipanggil aktif bertugas kembali dan satu per satu kakak-kakaknya dipindahtugaskan ke markas-markas militer di perbatasan, tepat di tengah-tengah medan perang, Sakura tetap teguh pada kepercayaannya. Meski ayah mertuanya, seseorang dengan pangkat setinggi mayor jenderal, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Sakura benar-benar ingin percaya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka masih bisa bahagia.

Tetapi satu per satu dari mereka dipulangkan kepadanya; sudah dimandikan dan dikenakan seragam terbaik mereka; dibaringkan di dalam peti-peti kayu kokoh, senapan-senapan bergantian ditembakkan ke udara; eulogi panjang dari orang-orang yang tidak Sakura kenal dibacakan, sementara dirinya hanya bisa tergugu dan berbisik, "jangan tinggalkan aku" di depan foto-foto mereka.

Terkadang peti-peti itu tidak menyisakan apa-apa bagi Sakura, kecuali tanda identitas mereka yang tercoreng abu dan darah kering untuk Sakura genggam dan simpan sebagai pengingat. Sakura tidak membutuhkan kalung-kalung setengah rusak yang tidak ada maknanya itu untuk mengingatkannya. Lubang besar di hatinya menganga terlalu lebar untuk bisa dia lupakan begitu saja.

Mereka masih bisa bahagia, betapa Sakura ingin mempercayainya.

—

—

Surat tugas itu datang di puncak bulan Agustus yang panas.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi masih belum cukup waktu bagi luka menganga di hati Sakura untuk mengering. Dia ingin berteriak, memaki, menghancurkan apa saja yang bisa dia hancurkan supaya bukan hatinya yang lagi-lagi harus hancur.

"Jangan pergi," pintanya, meski dia tahu akan sia-sia saja.

Suaminya, yang tengah tertunduk membaca detail penugasannya, menengadah dan beralih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai mengumpul dari sudut-sudut mata supaya tidak jatuh. "Tentu saja kau bisa," debatnya, suara pecah. "Kau hanya tidak mau melakukannya."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, suaminya terdiam. Tatapan matanya tegas, tak goyah barang sedikit pun meski di hadapan istrinya yang nyaris hancur. "Ya, kau benar," jawabnya tanpa bantahan, tak menawarkan penjelasan. Kejujurannya memang selalu yang paling menyakitkan.

Sakura memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, tidak peduli meski air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Biar saja kali ini dia terlihat lemah karena menjadi kuat tak ada bedanya baginya. Air mata adalah satu-satunya senjata yang tersisa baginya, meski dia tahu semua akan sia-sia. Sakura mengenal baik siapa suaminya, cinta pertamanya dan satu-satunya: yang teguh pada pendiriannya, patuh pada kewajiban-kewajibannya. Sakura tahu persis dimana loyalitas suaminya berada, yang bukan pada dirinya.

"Demi aku. Lakukanlah demi aku, kumohon," pintanya masih. Hatinya retak untuk kesekian kali. "Aku tidak meminta yang lain."

Suaminya memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa—di saat itulah Sakura tahu dia telah kehilangan suaminya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku melakukan itu?"

Napas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan. Dadanya sakit serasa dihimpit. Terlahir dalam keluarga yang kental dengan sejarah militernya dan menikahi pria yang juga dialiri oleh darah yang sama, Sakura tahu betul harga yang harus dibayarkannya. Dia hanya tidak menduga akan seberat apa jika harus menjalaninya seorang diri; ketika dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk mengisi kekosongan rumah dan hatinya.

Ah lihatlah suaminya itu, begitu gagah dalam balutan seragam dinasnya, postur tegap dan tak ada keraguan dalam tatapan matanya. Dua puluh tujuh dan sudah seorang kapten. Perasaan bangga dan benci itu meletup-letup bersamaan di dada Sakura, saling berlomba, mengoyaknya tanpa ampun dari dalam.

Tetapi Sakura—Sakura sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan selamat jalan, selamat menunaikan tugas, dan tidak mendapatkan balasannya. Dia sudah tidak punya salam selamat tinggal yang lain. Sakura tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan sekali lagi. Jadi untuk kali ini saja, dia tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa; menunggui rumah kosong mereka dengan dada disesaki ketakutan; bertanya-tanya apakah jika dia membuka pintu nanti, dia akan kembali menyapa suaminya dengan sebuah okaerinasai atau haruskah dia berdiri seorang diri di bawah tatapan-tatapan yang mengasihani.

Jadi Sakura memutuskan: dia rekam baik-baik garis rahang tegas suaminya; dia ingat-ingat kembali bagaimana rasanya sapuan lembut bibir itu di kening Sakura tadi pagi, sudut miring senyum tipisnya yang langka, kalus di telapak tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura ingin mengingat banyak hal, tetapi juga ingin melupakan banyak hal lain.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan pandangan mata memburam oleh air mata, Sakura kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja di sini."

Lagipula, pikir Sakura, kau tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan sesuatu yang memang tidak kau miliki.

—

—

Sakura berusaha membangun kembali hidupnya.

Tetapi apa memangnya yang bisa dia bangun dari puing-puing berserakan yang dulu adalah hatinya? Sebagian besar hari-harinya berlalu dalam kehampaan dan rutinitas monoton. Terkadang, perih di lukanya terlalu menyakitkan dan dia kembali kehilangan pegangan terhadap realita. Ketika itu terjadi, beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sakura kini mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika waktu tidak lagi berarti bagi seseorang.

Bagaimana kau membangun kembali kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya telah luluh lantak, hancur tak menyisakan apa-apa bahkan untuk sekadar dikenang? Sakura tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Hatinya pecah menjadi terlalu banyak kepingan, berceceran tak terselamatkan. Siapa yang akan membantunya memunguti kepingan-kepingan itu dan menyusunnya satu per satu? Barangkali, meninggalkannya sepenuhnya akan jauh lebih mudah daripada mencoba memasangnya kembali bagai potongan puzzle.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, daun-daun mulai menguning dan gugur; musim silih berganti, waktu tak pernah berhenti untuk berbelas kasih kepada dirinya. Masih saja, tak peduli berapa banyak waktu berlalu, ada luka-luka di hatinya yang tak juga terobati.

—

—

Kehidupan selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan rencana-rencana.

Sakura kira dia sudah sembuh dari luka masa lalunya. Nyatanya, tidak semudah itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak surat duka pertama diterimanya, tetapi insignia yang terlalu familier yang tercetak di atas kertas surat itu masih menggores sama tajamnya dengan yang lalu-lalu. Dibacanya isi surat tugas yang dialamatkan kepadanya itu dengan dada terhimpit.

Tujuh tahun dalam babak baru hidupnya, Sakura mencoba sangat keras untuk memulai kembali kehidupannya. Dia mendapati dirinya meninggalkan masa lalunya, pergi jauh dari tempat kelahirannya, mengesampingkan impian sederhana masa kecilnya. Kini dia sudah tiga puluh empat tahun, dan semua orang mengenalnya sebagai seorang aktivis perdamaian dunia. Semua orang tahu betapa Sakura membenci peperangan dan skeptis terhadap para jajaran militer.

Sakura sudah mendengar mengenai kemenangan besar pasukan militer mereka pada konfrontasi terakhir dengan negara tetangga. Sakura tahu dengan tepat berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang, berapa banyak keluarga yang telah kehilangan suami, istri, anak, ayah, ibu. Sakura tahu berapa orang yang kini bernasib sama dengan dirinya: pulang ke rumah yang tak ada siapa-siapanya. Sakura juga tahu strategi brilian siapa di balik kemenangan mereka.

Jadi tentunya, Sakura tidak bisa menolak panggilan resmi untuk menjadi perwakilan liga bangsa-bangsa bersama beberapa perwakilan lain dalam upaya mediasi gencatan senjata kedua negara yang sudah saling adu kekuatan militer lebih dari satu dekade itu.

Dan tentu saja, kehidupan memiliki lebih banyak cara untuk menghancurkan rencana-rencananya yang lain.

Apa ada daftar tertentu mengenai apa yang bisa dan yang tidak bisa dibicarakan bersama seseorang yang berkategori mantan ayah mertua? Jika ada, Sakura membutuhkannya sekarang juga. Untuk sementara itu, dia hanya sanggup menawarkan senyum tipis. "Ah, letnan jenderal sekarang?"

Pria yang pernah menjadi ayah mertuanya itu menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata kebapakan yang familier. Tidak ada yang akan mempertanyakan disiplin dan tuntutan tinggi jenderal yang pernah memimpin regimen paling berdarah dan berbahaya dalam sejarah militer mereka itu. Tetapi bagi Sakura, pria itu tetaplah pria yang membiarkan dirinya naik ke atas pundaknya dan membawanya berkeliling halaman rumah sambil menirukan suara deruman pesawat terbang. Jika Sakura mengizinkan dirinya bernostalgia, memori itu masih menyisakan rasa hangat di dada.

"Maafkan aku." Pria paruh baya itu berkata, suara parau oleh emosi yang hanya samar-samar terpancar dari kedua mata gelapnya.

Senyum tipis Sakura yang tak seberapa memudar. Ada kelelahan dan kekalahan dalam sorot matanya yang redup. "Maaf, selalu saja maaf. Memangnya apa yang bisa diperbaiki dengan sebuah permintaan maaf?"

—

—

"Jadi ini tempat yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku," Sakura bergumam. Angin kering meliuk-liuk di sekitarnya, menerbangkan pasir hingga ke matanya. Tetapi, duga Sakura, cairan bening di pelupuk matanya menggenang karena alasan yang lain. "Hanya hamparan gurun tandus."

Markas regimen itu berada di wilayah perbatasan negara, berdiri menjulang sebagai garda terdepan pasukan militer mereka. Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar membayangkan seperti apa rupa markas militer yang telah merenggut begitu banyak nyawa itu. Yang jelas, bukan berupa gurun tandus yang terhampar sepanjang mata memandang dan tembok pagar beton yang membagi gurun itu menjadi dua bagian yang akan terbayang dalam benaknya. Bukan tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

Ada desak kekecewaan yang memenuhi dadanya.

Bagaimana mungkin tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu bisa merenggut begitu banyak hal dari hidup Sakura: kepolosannya, keluarganya, kebahagiaannya, masa depannya. Tempat ini, secuil tanah tandus tak berpenghuni ini—apa hebatnya tempat ini, sampai-sampai dia bisa merampas begitu banyak kehidupan dan menyisakan orang-orang seperti Sakura, tertatih-tatih memunguti pecahan hatinya yang tersisa tak seberapa.

Apa yang patut dibanggakan dari tempat ini? Apa yang perlu diperebutkan dari tanah tandus ini? Dia telah kehilangan seluruh hidupnya hanya demi segenggam tanah gurun panas itu. Betapa tak berharganya nyawa manusia di atas tempat ini.

Dia biarkan angin gurun yang kering memukul-mukul tubuhnya dan sinar matahari yang tak kenal ampun mendidihkan amarahnya. Sudah begitu lama dia mencari-cari jawaban: untuk apa, bagaimana, mengapa Sakura harus merasakan kehilangan demi kehilangan, dimana dia bisa menuntut keadilan kepada dunia. Masih belum dia temukan jawabannya.

Lama Sakura terdiam memandangi hamparan gurun dari tempatnya berdiri di atas tembok pembatas hanggar pesawat tempur, hingga sebuah teriakan penuh amarah memecah deru angin yang saling berpacu di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

—

—


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

against the sun

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Mereka menganugerahkan medali kehormatan kepadanya, juga sebuah promosi kenaikan pangkat dari letnan kolonel menjadi kolonel.

Dia baru berusia tiga puluh empat dan sudah seorang kolonel dengan bakal regimennya sendiri. Berapa banyak orang yang bisa dengan bangga memamerkan insignia baru yang berkilauan, menjadi seorang kolonel bahkan sebelum usianya menginjak kepala empat. Sasuke, setidaknya, tidak yakin dia bisa mengatakannya dengan kebanggaan. Sasuke tak peduli meski capaiannya adalah yang terbesar sejak konflik antarkedua negara dimulai lebih dari satu dekade lalu, atau meski promosi kenaikan pangkatnya adalah pemecah rekor dalam sejarah militer modern mereka. Kolonel termuda, mereka bilang.

Semua capaian itu, promosi yang melejit itu, barangkali tidak akan tercapai jika tidak ada peperangan berkepanjangan itu. Masa-masa perang telah membuktikan sisi terbaik dan terburuk mereka sebagai seorang prajurit: mengizinkan mereka mendemonstrasikan kapabilitas terbaik mereka dan memamerkan jiwa mereka yang bobrok kepada dunia.

Sasuke tidak peduli meski dia adalah kolonel paling muda dengan prestasi paling gemilang. Bagi jutaan nyawa di sisi lain tembok beton itu, Sasuke tak ubahnya seorang pembunuh massal. Kemenangan mereka berarti kekalahan dan kematian bagi yang lain. Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan darinya, meski prestasinya jauh lebih gemilang dari kakaknya yang jenius itu. Tetapi, barangkali memang Sasuke membayarnya dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal dari Itachi.

"Itu bukan ekspresi yang seharusnya diperlihatkan seorang perwira yang baru naik pangkat."

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi tekun memelototi selembar sertifikat dan kotak berisi medali kehormatannya, melirik ke arah datangnya suara. Sudah ada kolonel regimennya—atau setidaknya sampai orang-orang jajaran atas sana bisa memutuskan dimana Sasuke akan ditempatkan, karena tidak mungkin dua orang kolonel berada dalam satu regimen—berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ekspresi seperti apa yang seharusnya kuperlihatkan, Kolonel Hatake?"

Pria yang lebih senior itu beranjak dari ambang pintu dan mengambil duduk di seberang meja Sasuke. "Bangga, mungkin? Sedikit bahagia? Dan Kakashi saja tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bukan perwira komandanmu," katanya, kemudian, "tidak terasa kau sudah seorang kolonel saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau saja yang payah, tidak lekas naik jabatan." Dia sandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Tentu saja aku lebih suka kau menjadi komandanku. Kau selalu bisa mangkir dari tugas."

Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya. "Setidaknya beberapa jenderal menentang promosimu, termasuk ayahmu sendiri. Terlalu muda dan belum cukup pengalaman untuk dilepas memimpin regimen sendiri."

"Puji Tuhan. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan promosiku." Percayalah, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang bersyukur atas promosi jabatannya sendiri.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan kemana-mana dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, setidaknya selama Letnan Jenderal Uchiha masih punya suara di sana."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu aku menghormati ayahku dengan alasan yang bagus."

Kakashi tertawa. "Rileks saja. Tidak akan ada banyak pekerjaan untukmu, setidaknya sampai agenda diskusi perjanjian perdamaian selesai." Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Berkat jasamu, bukan? Memukul mundur mereka begitu keras dan memberi kesempatan bagi para penjaga perdamaian itu meyakinkan mereka untuk mengiyakan tawaran gencatan senjata."

—

—

Kala itu, mereka masih muda dan sama-sama dimabuk cinta. Selayaknya orang-orang yang termakan tipu daya cinta, mereka juga percaya mereka bisa menaklukkan dunia. Mereka percaya mereka bisa mengalahkan kemustahilan jika bersama. Tetapi dunia punya cara yang kejam untuk menyampaikan pelajarannya, dan Sasuke bukanlah pengecualian.

Di antara kerapuhan hati wanita itu dan kekakuan prinsip Sasuke, tidak ada tempat bagi cinta untuk mereka. Harusnya Sasuke tahu itu. Tetapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur buta dan terlalu egois untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Jadi dengan harapan kosong di dada, mereka menempuh jalan dunia bersama tanpa memedulikan resikonya. Karena masih ada semangkuk sup hangat di pagi hari dan teh oolong di sore hari, Sasuke menutup mata pada retakan-retakan yang mulai menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Kini, tujuh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak hari itu, dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya. Sasuke hanya terus melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya: menjadi seorang prajurit. Meski ada kalanya menjalani hidup sebagai seorang prajurit tidak lagi cukup baginya dan rasa penyesalan itu membekapnya kuat-kuat. Ada kalanya hal itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang banyak mengapa dan berbagai bagaimana; apa jadinya dia sekarang jika dulu tanggung jawab atas tugas-tugasnya dan loyalitas kepada keluarganya tidak menghalanginya.

Barangkali dia tidak akan berada di tempat berdarah ini; sudah bermil-mil jauhnya dari suara ledakan granat dan tembakan meriam dan teriakan kepanikan, bau bubuk mesiu yang konstan di udara. Barangkali mereka berdua telah membangun rumah impian mereka: dengan kebun sayur di halaman belakang dan teras yang nyaman dan suara tawa riang anak-anak. Barangkali di dunia yang lain, ada Sasuke yang tidak bodoh dan tidak arogan. Barangkali dan barangkali. Betapa hidup tidak pernah lepas dari pengandai-andaian.

Sudah tujuh tahun yang panjang berlalu; sudah selama itu pula Sasuke kehilangan pandangan tentang apa-apa yang seharusnya dilindunginya.

—

—

Mereka bilang, diskusi gencatan senjata akan mulai dijadwalkan dua minggu lagi. Bangunan sementara sudah didirikan di masing-masing sisi batas negara, mengizinkan agenda diskusi dilakukan bergantian di antara kedua belah pihak. Mengapa mereka tidak melakukan diskusi di negara-negara netral di luar sana dan mengapa harus melibatkan anggota regimen empat untuk mengawal salah satu delegasinya, Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang salah dengan melindungi warga negara kita sendiri?" Begitu respon kolonelnya ketika Sasuke menyuarakan keraguannya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi ketika mendengarnya. "Bukannya PBB punya pasukan khusus mereka sendiri untuk hal-hal semacam ini?"

"Perintah, tidak ada pertanyaan," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Letnan Jenderal Uchiha sendiri yang menugaskan kita dalam pengawalannya, dan itu artinya aku harus menunjuk beberapa anggota pasukan. Ayahmu itu tidak puas hanya dengan lima orang sersan. Jenderal tua sialan itu."

Sasuke memahami dari mana sumber kesangsian Kakashi mengenai siapa pun delegasi yang ditunjuk mewakili negara mereka. Letnan Jenderal Uchiha Fugaku tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Jadi ketika mendengar perwira tinggi itu sendiri yang menugaskan regimennya untuk turun tangan dalam regulasi pengawalan, Sasuke mau tidak mau turut menyangsikannya.

"Berapa banyak yang diminta? Kau punya informasi mengenai siapa delegasi ini?"

"Setidaknya selusin," jawab Kakashi. Kepalanya digelengkan tak habis pikir. "Selain dia adalah seorang wanita, informasi lain mengenai identitasnya masih dirahasiakan. Hanya beberapa jenderal, termasuk ayahmu, dan pihak PBB yang tahu."

Sasuke, yang tidak memahami detail regulasi PBB yang memusingkan, memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari kerahasiaan yang terlampau mencurigakan itu. "Kau sudah memilih timnya?"

"Baru beberapa nama, tidak kurang dari letnan satu. Sisanya, kau yang memutuskan."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kukira, ini perintah untukmu?"

Kakashi menyeringai menang. "Tapi bukan aku kapten timnya."

"Aku? Apa ini perintah langsung atau kau yang terlalu malas melakukannya sendiri?" tuduh Sasuke.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa seorang Hatake Kakashi sangat pandai mencari celah untuk menghindari pekerjaan yang tidak disukainya. Bagaimana pria itu bisa sampai di pangkat kolonel, terlebih di regimen paling penting dalam tubuh militer mereka, Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Kakashi memutar bola mata. "Keragu-raguanmu terhadap kredibilitasku itu sangat menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi berkelakar, membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Tingkat kesangsian Sasuke praktis meroket berkali-kali lipat. Ini sangat tidak seperti ayahnya. Tetap saja, seorang prajurit tidak mempertanyakan perintah yang datang langsung dari perwira komandan mereka. Tidak ada ruang untuk pertanyaan dan bantahan, tetapi bukan berarti Sasuke harus menyukainya.

—

—

Sasuke memahaminya dengan baik—lagipula, dia adalah yang paling mengenal dirinya sendiri; bahwa entah bagaimana, dengan cara apa, pada satu titik dalam kehidupan mereka bersama, Sasuke akan menyakitinya.

Sasuke menyakitinya ketika dia meremehkan hal-hal kecil dalam hidup mereka, ketika dia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kopi yang lezat pagi ini, apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam, dan bagaimana harimu. Sasuke menyakitinya ketika dia terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya menjadi seorang prajurit teladan; ketika dia gagal menyadari kesedihan dan kesepian yang membayang pekat di sepasang mata hijau itu. Sasuke telah menyakitinya dengan kata-katanya, tindak tanduknya, diamnya, kenihilan aksinya, prinsipnya; dengan satu hal utama yang paling mendefinisikannya: kewajibannya.

Ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi melukainya, tidak ada pelukan dan kecupan yang bisa ditawarkannya. Bahkan tidak sebuah bisikan kecil, "semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini untukmu." Sasuke tidak sanggup menjanjikan hal sederhana itu, bahkan kepada orang yang paling berhak mendapatkannya.

Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi, tetapi satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dia lakukan selama ini adalah menghancurkan. Dia telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan wanita itu dan, pada akhirnya, kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sasuke telah menghancurkan ratusan ribu kehidupan orang-orang di luar sana dan semuanya atas nama melindungi.

Siapa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lindungi? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia capai? Kedua tangannya telah kotor oleh darah. Hatinya telah sesak dipenuhi dosa. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

—

—

"Tamu delegasi kita dijadwalkan tiba di lokasi pada jam 1500, Kolonel." Seorang sersan melapor, menginterupsi pengarahan terakhir Sasuke bersama tim beranggotakan sebelas orangnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu kurang dari dua jam dari waktu kedatangannya. "Dimengerti."

Ketika jam kedatangan itu sudah semakin dekat, Sasuke membimbing timnya menuju area hanggar pesawat. Mereka tiba di sana tepat sepuluh menit sebelum jadwal kedatangan tamu mereka dan sudah ada Kakashi di sana, bersandar pada dinding hanggar dengan buku favoritnya di tangan. Sasuke yang melihat kehadiran pria itu di sana menaikkan sebelah alis dengan skeptis. Kakashi, yang putaran jam internalnya lebih lambat dua jam penuh dari orang kebanyakan, justru menjadi yang pertama sampai di tempat itu untuk menyambut kedatangan delegasi rahasia mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Jangan terlalu terkejut begitu, Sasuke-kun." Seraya mengantungi kembali buku kecil yang dia simpan lebih baik daripada senjata semi otomatisnya, Kakashi menegakkan badan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak penasaran dengan siapa pun yang dianggap begitu penting oleh jenderal kebanggaan kita sampai-sampai harus menurunkan selusin pengawal?"

Sasuke terkadang lupa bahwa Kakashi adalah letnan kolonel kepercayaan Uchiha Fugaku ketika pria itu masih menjadi kolonel di regimen mereka. Antara tangan besi Fugaku dan gaya malas-malasan Kakashi, tidak ada banyak hal yang menandai kemiripan gaya kepemimpinan mereka. Barangkali memang tidak banyak orang yang mengingat fakta signifikan itu. Militer mereka tak ubahnya seperti permainan politik dan adu kekuatan koneksi.

Sasuke paham dari mana rasa penasaran itu berasal. Dirinya sendiri, kalau memang harus jujur, juga sangat penasaran dengan identitas wanita tersebut. Ayahnya, yang minggu lalu akhirnya berhasil dia hubungi, begitu keras kepala menyembunyikan identitas delegasi mereka.

"Kau akan tahu ketika bertemu dengannya, Kolonel Uchiha," begitu katanya lewat sambungan telepon singkat itu.

Dengan panggilan formal itu, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain tutup mulut. Seorang prajurit tidak membantah perintah komandannya. Jadi, selama dua minggu sebelum kedatangannya, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk memberikan pengarahan demi pengarahan kepada timnya.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan helikopter yang membawa delegasi rahasia mereka, Sasuke dan Kakashi kembali berdiskusi serius. Mereka nyaris melewatkan momen ketika seorang wanita melompat dari helikopter yang masih tiga meter jauhnya dari permukaan landasan dengan menggunakan tali suspensi helikopter. Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih gesit dari wanita sipil mana pun yang pernah Sasuke lihat, wanita itu berlari menuju pagar beton yang membatasi landasan pacu hanggar pesawat dan melompat ke atasnya seperti seorang atlit profesional.

Semua orang di sana dibuat terkejut. Dan Sasuke, jantung Sasuke baru saja dicabut paksa dari rongga dadanya.

Delegasi itu seharusnya datang dengan membawa janji-janji perdamaian, sama seperti tujuan kedatangannya ke sana. Tetapi mengapa yang datang justru mimpi buruk terbesar Sasuke?

Di sana, berdiri di bawah terik matahari yang garang, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi dan kardigannya yang tidak dikancingkan berkibar ditiup angin gurun yang tak kenal ampun, adalah pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke lihat seumur hidupnya: wanita yang masih terus menghantui mimpi-mimpinya itu tidak seharusnya berada di tempat yang penuh kekerasan dan kematian seperti medan perang ini. Tidak seharusnya dua sisi dunianya yang saling bertolak belakang itu bertemu.

Jadi, meski selama ini Sasuke selalu punya kendali kuat atas emosinya, kali ini dia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dengan suara yang pecah oleh amarah dan ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar teriakannya, dan Sasuke tahu, pada detik itu pula, dunianya hancur sekali lagi.

—

—


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes.

* * *

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

against the sun

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura dengan formalitas paling kaku yang bahkan membuat Kakashi menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi dalam tanya.

Satu-satunya cara memperlakukan wanita itu yang Sasuke ketahui adalah dengan senyum samar dan tangan lembut dan atensi penuh, tetapi cara itu tentunya tidak bisa dia gunakan sekarang. Jadi, Sasuke terpaksa memilih jalur penuh formalitas itu. Sakura, jika dia keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, tidak memperlihatkannya. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu telah belajar caranya bermuka pasif dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sakura yang dia kenal sejak kecil tidak pernah sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan perasaannya kepada dunia; dia tertawa dan menangis lebih keras dari siapa pun.

Betapa Sasuke membenci dirinya yang membuat wanita itu harus belajar caranya menutupi perasaannya.

Dan betapa Sakura telah membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa dirinya bukanlah target yang mudah dilindungi. Sudah berapa kali sejak masa tinggalnya di markas itu Sakura menghilang begitu saja, menyalahi berbagai protokol keamanan yang sudah susah payah Sasuke susun dengan teliti. Tim pengawalnya sudah dibuat kewalahan untuk mencari batang hidung Sakura ketika wanita itu mulai berulah lagi. Kesebelas bawahannya sudah bersama-sama menyimpulkan, bahwa jika Sakura tidak ingin ditemukan, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukannya. Jadi, bukannya segera berpencar dan berkeliling kompleks markas begitu target mereka menghilang, mereka justru berdiam diri menunggu Sakura muncul dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan dirinya tentang berbagai alasan mengapa mencekik mereka satu per satu bukanlah ide bagus karena saat ini dia sudah sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya. Berada dalam kondisi migrain yang nyaris konstan sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Beruntungnya Kakashi yang masih bisa menemukan letak kelucuan dalam situasi pelik yang dialami Sasuke.

"Wanita ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranmu, eh?" Kakashi, bersama beberapa perwira menengah lain yang berada di ruangan bersama mereka, terkekeh geli. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sasuke telah dibuat nyaris gila oleh kehadiran wanita itu.

"Bagaimana tidak," mulai Kakashi di suatu siang ketika orang-orang Sasuke kehilangan jejak Sakura—untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini saja. Jika tidak sibuk mengurus agenda diskusi perdamaian mereka, wanita itu lebih banyak membuat masalah bagi Sasuke. "Dia wanita yang terjun dari helikopter seperti atraksi fast roping itu, 'kan?" amat Kakashi. Ada decak kekaguman dalam nada suaranya yang segera membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menyukainya. "Kira-kira siapa yang mengajarinya?"

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak suka diingatkan kembali mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu tersebut. Bukan hanya Sakura yang bergelantungan pada tali suspensi helikopter, melainkan juga jantung Sasuke yang malang. Mengenai kira-kira siapa yang mengajari wanita itu, Sasuke tidak punya keraguan sedikit pun: dua dari tiga kakak laki-laki Sakura dulunya adalah anggota pasukan angkatan udara. Seorang kakaknya yang lain yang bertanggung jawab mengajari Sakura merakit dan membongkar bomnya sendiri.

Tumbuh besar bersama empat bersaudara itu, Sasuke tidak lagi tahu berapa banyak hal ilegal yang telah mereka ajarkan kepada adik perempuan mereka yang saat itu masih di bawah umur. Meski tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa seorang Sakura, yang masih gemar membawa boneka beruangnya kemana-mana hingga usia dua belas tahun, pernah dilatih sebagai seorang penembak jitu. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa wanita yang ramah dan perhatian itu telah melalui begitu banyak kepahitan hidup. Tetapi orang-orang berkata, mereka yang terluka paling dalam justru yang mampu tersenyum paling indah.

Harusnya Sasuke tidak melupakan hal-hal penting itu. Sakura: Sakura yang menuntut didudukkan di atas pundak ayah Sasuke dan dibawa terbang berkeliling halaman rumah; Sakura yang tidak sampai hati menolak pemberian yukata musim panas pertamanya dari ibu Sasuke; Sakura yang merupakan adik perempuan kesayangan kakak Sasuke; Sakura yang terikat terlalu kuat dengan keluarganya tidak seharusnya dia lupakan begitu saja.

—

—

Letnan jenderal paling berpengaruh itu tiba di markas regimen mereka beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Sakura; datang bersama sekawanan perwira bawahannya yang merangkap tugas sebagai pengawalnya.

Sasuke merasa ayahnya telah benar-benar bertindak di luar kebiasaannya. Karenanya, di suatu kesempatan ketika dia berhasil mengonfrontasi ayahnya, yang keanehannya tidak berhenti hanya sampai membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke bermain pengawal untuk Sakura, Sasuke menyuarakan kesangsiannya atas sikap pria itu.

Ayahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan mata tak terbaca, rahang kaku; mengenakan ekspresi yang sama saat dia memarahi kedua putranya karena telah kehilangan jejak Sakura ketika mereka pergi bermain di taman kota.

"Sudah berapa kali kita gagal melindunginya, Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya-tanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepada Sasuke. "Untuk kali ini saja, Ayah ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindunginya. Di antara kau dan Kakashi, tidak ada orang lain yang Ayah percayai untuk melindungi menantuku."

Ucapan ayahnya menyengat dada Sasuke seketika. "Mantan," koreksi Sasuke dengan keengganan yang menyelinap dalam nada suaranya. "Mantan menantu."

Fugaku, masih dengan tatapan tak terbacanya, terdiam sejenak memandang putra bungsunya yang terlalu banyak mewarisi sifat-sifatnya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti mantan siapa-siapa."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus memberi respon macam apa terhadap komentar itu. Jadi, dia alihkan saja arah pembicaraan mereka dengan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa Ayah tiba-tiba ikut berurusan dalam pembicaraan perdamaian ini? Ayah bukan Mayor Jenderal Namikaze."

Fugaku mendengus. "Puji Tuhan." Fugaku dan juniornya itu terlalu bertolak belakang untuk bisa disamakan. "Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya posisi Sakura sebagai seorang delegasi perdamaian?" Fugaku terhenti sejenak, menunggu Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu betapa liciknya mereka. Mereka tidak menginginkan perdamaian, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang mereka berubah pikiran?

Ayah sama sekali tidak meremehkan pencapaianmu, tapi setelah satu dekade berdarah, kali ini nyaris terlalu mudah. Gelagat mereka terlalu mencurigakan. Sayangnya, Sakura terlalu peduli sampai dia nekat mengambil risiko menjadi delegasi dalam situasi genting ini. Kita berhutang banyak hal kepadanya, Sasuke, sangat banyak."

Sasuke tidak perlu diberitahu lagi. Dia juga memahami dengan baik berapa banyak hutang mereka kepada Sakura. Hutang nyawa, hutang kebahagiaan, hutang masa lalu dan masa depan, dan tidak satu pun yang bisa Sasuke maupun Fugaku bayarkan.

"Jadi jika perdamaian dunia adalah apa yang Sakura inginkan, Ayah sendiri yang akan membawakannya untuknya."

Bagi Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha-Uchiha lain sebelum dan sesudah dirinya, keluarga adalah kepada siapa dia menempatkan loyalitasnya pertama kali, sebelum loyalitas seorang prajurit kepada negaranya—suatu pelajaran yang sempat Sasuke lupakan dulu, yang harganya harus dia bayarkan seumur hidupnya.

—

—

Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri kini, tetapi Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa memangkas jarak itu untuk meraihnya. Seragamnya yang rapi dan insignianya yang berkilat-kilat seolah mencemooh Sakura tiada hentinya. Monster-monsternya kembali berteriak menertawakannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan suara parau. Keningnya berkerut dalam, matanya menuntut tajam. Sakura membenci betapa pria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih mirip seorang Kolonel Uchiha daripada suaminya Sasuke. Mantan suami. "Kau terlihat seperti dia, tapi bukan dia."

Tidakkah mereka semua begitu? Yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah wajah-wajah familier yang semakin hari semakin tidak Sakura kenali. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang telah berubah dari pria itu. Ada bekas luka di pelipis kirinya, kalus yang semakin kasar di telapak tangannya, kerut nyaris permanen di antara kedua alisnya, garis mulutnya yang lebih turun dari yang Sakura ingat. Sasuke juga, duga Sakura, tidak mengenali Sakura yang sekarang. Waktu telah mengubah banyak hal dari diri mereka masing-masing, tetapi mungkin bukan apa yang masih tersisa di antara keduanya selama ini.

"Ke mana perginya wanita dengan mimpi sederhana itu?"

Di mana, Sakura juga mempertanyakannya. Entah sudah sejak kapan Sakura kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Sudah tidak tersisa jejak-jejak wanita polos nan lugu yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Yang tersisa hanya seorang Sakura yang getir dan skeptis terhadap dunia.

Sama-sama tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Dia sudah lelah menunggu kepulangan orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah pulang."

—

—

Ini adalah agenda diskusi kelima mereka.

Sudah begitu banyak waktu berlalu semenjak hari ketika mimpi buruk Sasuke mewujud nyata. Kini dirinya hidup dalam kondisi cemas dan paranoid yang konstan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanti-nantikan agenda diskusi mereka berikutnya. Agenda berikutnya berarti mereka harus menyeberang tembok perbatasan untuk berganti lokasi diskusi.

Sasuke tidak mempercayai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan negara tetangga mereka itu. Orang-orangnya terlalu misterius dan tertutup. Setelah satu dekade beradu senjata dengan mereka, Sasuke tahu betul sampai sejauh mana kelicikan mereka, yang tercermin dalam setiap manuver politik dan strategi militer mereka selama ini. Sasuke adalah yang paling vokal menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya mengenai pengaturan tempat diskusi mereka. Tetapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekeraskepalaan Sakura, dia sendiri seringkali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke mencoba keras untuk tidak menjengit dalam kepanikan setiap kali seseorang berdiri terlalu dekat di sekitar Sakura. Sikapnya itu, sudah saatnya Sasuke akui, sedikit banyak adalah campuran antara kewaspadaan dan kecemburuan yang dirasakannya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun hubungan mereka sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah suka berbagi. Kini, semua orang di markas besar mereka tahu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Sakura, dengan maksud dan tujuan apa pun. Tak terkecuali.

Beberapa orang curiga, beberapa yang lain sampai berani mulai menggali-gali informasi mengenai hubungan keduanya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka bicarakan di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya butuh mereka menuruti perintahnya—meski harus Sasuke akui, kali ini dia telah sedikit menyalahgunakan posisi dan jabatan tingginya.

"Mereka ingin apa?" tanya Sasuke, nyaris membentak, kepada Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mereka baru saja mengakhiri sesi diskusi melelahkan mereka, masih dengan hasil nihil, dan Sasuke sudah sangat siap untuk kembali ke markasnya. Satu per satu perwakilan militer lawan mereka telah meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Sasuke, Sakura, dan beberapa anggota tim pengawalannya di ruangan yang telah tiga kali menjadi lokasi diskusi alot mereka.

Sakura seketika mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat. Matanya was-was memandang Sasuke dan gerak-geriknya persis seperti Sakura yang dulu: yang hendak mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai dan kini tengah berusaha mengubah redaksi kalimatnya.

"Mereka meminta pengaturan yang lebih personal untuk diskusi berikutnya," ulang Sakura lamat-lamat. Pandangan mata masih waspada.

"Definisikan makna personal di sini."

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Tanpa pengawalan."

"Tidak."

"Sas—Kolonel Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandanginya dalam diam. Tatapan matanya tajam, rahangnya tegas. Semua orang tahu untuk tidak menentang Kolonel Uchiha jika pria itu sudah memasang wajah yang demikian. "Tidak."

Tetapi tentunya, Sakura selalu menjadi pengecualian dalam setiap tidak Sasuke. Sudah berapa kali wanita itu telah menjadi sebab dari setiap keragu-raguannya, alasan dari setiap penyesalannya, tujuan dari setiap kepulangannya. Betapa wanita itu telah menguasai seluruh entitasnya. Tidakkah wanita itu paham apa yang tengah Sasuke pertaruhkan baginya?

"Aku dan delegasi yang lain sudah bersedia."

Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan yang lain, tetapi saat ini dia membutuhkan argumentasi yang lebih kuat dari sekadar kata 'tidak'.

Masih dengan ketegasan yang sama, Sasuke berkata, "Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu atau rekan-rekanmu. Kami menolak menempatkan jenderal-jenderal kami dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu. Tidak akan ada diskusi tanpa pengawalan."

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Ini adalah mandat PBB, Kolonel."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Kalau begitu kami mundur dari pembicaraan perdamaian ini." Pandangan matanya beradu dengan Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan menyerah untuk kali ini. "Kami hampir memenangkan perang ini. Pembicaraan perdamaian ini hanya menguntungkan mereka. Jadi agenda diskusi ini seharusnya dilakukan dengan cara kami. Tidak ada pengawalan, tidak ada diskusi."

Sasuke tahu dia telah memantik amarah wanita itu. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke kompromikan meski harus menanggung risiko dan berhadapan dengan kekeraskepalaan Sakura yang setara batu gunung.

Dan persis seperti yang Sasuke prediksi—karena dia masih mengenal Sakura paling baik—bukannya menyerah dan menurut, wanita itu justru semakin garang memelototi Sasuke. Ada arogansi yang khas dalam sudut dagunya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Baik. Kita lihat saja nanti."

—

—

Kening Sakura berkerut dengan cara yang dia tahu Sasuke benci; kerut yang menjadi pertanda bahwa dia akan melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pria itu sukai, terlebih karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka untuk tidak melukaiku atau rekan-rekan delegasiku yang lain, Kolonel Uchiha, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai mereka untuk melanjutkan agenda perdamaian ini hingga akhir?"

Sakura terdengar seperti orang bodoh, memang, tetapi rekan delegasinya yang lain turut mengangguk setuju. Kalau begitu setidaknya, dia tidak terlihat bodoh sendirian. Dia bisa melihat betapa kerasnya Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan kekesalannya, entah kepada Sakura atau kepada perwakilan militer pihak lawan yang begitu bodohnya memamerkan wajah sombong mereka. Barangkali Sakura sudah terlampau jauh menguji kesabaran pria itu.

Tetapi Sakura tidak bodoh dan, tidak seperti yang kebanyakan orang sangka tentang dirinya, tidak pula naif. Sakura tahu ada yang berbeda dari agenda diskusi kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan yang mengganjal hatinya; dari atmosfer gedung yang terlalu pekat hingga lirikan-lirikan yang terlalu misterius.

Sakura, yang sudah sejak kecil diajari untuk selalu mempercayai instingnya, diam-diam mempersiapkan dirinya ketika memasuki ruang diskusi mereka. Meski, harus dia akui, keputusannya untuk menuruti tuntutan pihak lawan untuk mengadakan diskusi tanpa penjagaan itu adalah keputusan bodoh. Dia tidak menyukai ekspresi ganjil penuh kecurigaan yang dengan gamblang Sasuke tunjukkan. Dia tidak menyukai sudut kaku bahu Fugaku ketika berjalan di sisinya. Dia tidak suka berada di dalam ruang tertutup tanpa Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tetap saja, Sakura memiliki tugas penting yang harus dia jalankan. Dia hanya bisa berharap instingnya salah untuk kali ini. Karena jika dia terbukti benar, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya nanti; tidak dengan kehadiran dua Uchiha yang bagai predator itu di sana.

Tetapi, tentunya, kehidupan suka sekali mengecewakan Sakura. Kali ini pun tidak ada bedanya. Rasanya baru sebentar mereka memulai diskusi alot mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari pihak lawan mengeluarkan senjata api dan mengarahkannya kepada Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura, tentu saja latihan dan gaya hidupnya selama ini telah mendarah daging di dalam dirinya dengan begitu kokohnya, tanpa pikir panjang melompat dari kursinya dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Ada suara tembakan—sudah lama Sakura tidak mendengarnya, dan ada setitik keterkejutan ketika dia baru menyadari betapa kerasnya suara itu terdengar di dalam ruangan tertutup—yang dengan mudahnya memporak-porandakan agenda mereka. Sakura, jika dia bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari situasi ini, akan menjewer telinga dan memaki habis-habisan siapa pun yang telah mencetuskan ide mengerikan semacam ini. Berani-beraninya mereka menghancurkan kerja kerasnya selama nyaris dua bulan ini.

—

—


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

against the sun

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah sekali?" Sakura bertanya dari tempatnya berbaring di salah satu ranjang di ruang perawatan mereka. Wajahnya kuyu dan rambutnya kusut.

Sasuke terdiam dengan gigi-gigi gemeletuk. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu bertanya demikian. "Mereka menyakitimu." Posturnya kaku selagi berdiri di sisi ranjang Sakura, seperti singa yang siap menerkam.

"Mencoba," koreksi Sakura. "Jangan salah, tapi _aku_ lah yang membekuk mereka."

Kalau saja Sakura bisa berhenti meyakini bahwa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar terlahir jahat, hanya salah bertindak dan mengambil keputusan. Menurut Sasuke, beberapa orang memang terlahir dengan hati yang jahat.

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau lakukan," balas Sasuke. "Tapi kau selalu saja keras kepala dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku."

Sakura memelototi Sasuke dengan garang, dan ada Sakura yang dulu Sasuke kenal dari gestur yang nyaris kekanakan itu.

"Mereka sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Sampai kapan kau akan memercayai yang sebaliknya?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya satu orang dari jutaan orang di luar sana. Harga perdamaian ini tidak setara dengan nyawaku."

Salah. Sasuke sudah pernah melupakan apa yang seharusnya penting baginya. Dia tidak akan lupa lagi kali ini.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meremehkan pentingnya nyawamu sendiri." Sasuke berujar dari rahangnya yang kaku.

Luka yang diderita Sakura memang tidak sampai mengancam nyawa: kaki terkilir, memar di paha, goresan-goresan akibat jatuh menimpa pecahan kaca, dan luka-luka kecil lain yang tidak seberapa. Sasuke tidak terlalu khawatir soal itu, setidaknya tidak untuk urusan luka fisik—karena Sakura _nya_ tentu saja bisa membanting pria dewasa yang beratnya tiga kali lipat beratnya sendiri ke lantai dengan mudah. Tetapi niat mereka sudah sangat jelas: mereka ingin melukai Sakura, dan melukai Sakura adalah sama dengan mendeklarasikan perang kepada Uchiha. Tidakkah wanita itu sadar bahwa mereka, para Uchiha itu, akan memulai peperangan baru demi dirinya?

Ada kehausan untuk menuntut balas yang mengalir dalam darahnya; selalu begitu, darah semua Uchiha. Sasuke sudah siap pergi berperang momen itu juga. Uchiha tidak memaafkan mereka yang telah menyakiti keluarga. Tetapi jika, setelah semua yang terjadi kepadanya, wanita itu masih menginginkan perang berakhir dan perdamaian terjadi, Sasuke akan memberikannya. Akan dia lakukan apa pun untuk mewujudkannya, meski harus dengan menghancurkan seluruh penduduk bangsa itu untuk mengakhirinya.

—

—

Ada luka lima jahitan di lengan atas kirinya.

Salah satu peluru itu sempat mengenai dirinya, meski untungnya hanya menggores dangkal. Sakura tidak berani mengadukannya. Dia sudah mengancam perawat yang menjahit lukanya untuk tutup mulut. Menyalakan kemarahan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura inginkan. Api kemarahan pria itu sudah cukup ganas menyala-nyala melihat luka-luka tak seberapa Sakura. Jika pria itu tahu peluru mereka sempat menggores Sakura, barangkali akan ada perang baru yang harus Sakura redakan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya.

Sasuke selalu marah, dengan caranya yang diam, setiap kali Sakura terluka; marah kepadanya karena berusaha menentang logika, marah kepada kakak-kakaknya yang memantik rasa penasarannya. Tetapi Sasuke selalu paling marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena kegagalannya melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke, jika Sakura mengizinkannya, akan melindungi Sakura bahkan dari dunia itu sendiri. Tetapi sayangnya, yang tidak bisa pria itu lakukan adalah melindungi Sakura dari kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, yang merusak hubungan mereka berdua dulunya bukanlah Sasuke—Sasuke yang teguh pada pendiriannya, Sasuke yang menepati komitmennya. Bukan, melainkan Sakura dan ketakutannya dan keegoisannya; Sakura dan kepengecutannya dan kesempitan hatinya. Sakura mengemban penuh tanggung jawab atas kesalahan di masa lalu itu.

Tetapi, meski dia bisa menyembunyikan lukanya dari Sasuke, hal yang sama tidak bisa dia lakukan kepada Fugaku. Mata pria itu jauh lebih tajam dan awas dalam mengenali gerak-gerik Sakura dan kekakuan bahunya ketika dia bergerak.

"Kita perlu mencari dokter yang lebih kompeten untukmu."

Sakura menggeretakkan gigi. "Tidak perlu. Luka ini tidak seberapa."

Fugaku mengerutkan kening tidak setuju.

"Kumohon, meski begini, aku ini seorang paramedis terlatih."

Fugaku menghela napas berat, kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang Sakura. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

Sakura memicingkan mata. Rahangnya berubah kaku. "Apa ini Letnan Jenderal Uchiha yang bicara?"

Fugaku tidak menjawab.

"Ayah pikir aku bodoh?" tuntut Sakura; tawanya sinis. Mengapa mereka semua begitu bersikukuh menggagalkan usaha Sakura selama ini? "Aku memang naif, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Bukan Ayah atau Sasuke yang memulai perang ini."

"Bukan," jawab Fugaku; suaranya yang berat dan yang biasanya penuh otoritas kali ini terdengar lemah, "tapi Ayah yang melanjutkannya. Dulu Ayah berada di posisi untuk membantumu, mencegahnya terjadi, tapi tetap saja Ayah tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

"Lalu kenapa memangnya? Kalau bukan aku, akan ada Sakura yang lain yang merasakannya, yang mengalami nasib serupa denganku. Ayah melakukan ini semua, mendukungku dalam agenda diskusi ini, bahkan turun tangan sendiri—Letnan Jenderal Uchiha yang perkasa, semua itu hanya karena Ayah merasa bersalah kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa penyesalan, rasa bersalah, atau kasihan dari Ayah. Yang kubutuhkan adalah supaya perang ini cepat berakhir, supaya tidak ada Sakura-Sakura yang lain lagi di luar sana.

Kita sudah berperang begitu lamanya, kita sudah lupa alasan mengapa kita memulainya dulu. Semua orang terus berperang karena seseorang membunuh ayah seseorang, lalu putranya membunuh orang lain. Dan orang lain membunuh yang lain dan yang lain dan yang lain, begitu seterusnya. Siklus keji ini harus dihentikan. Kita harus memutus rantai kebencian ini. Tidakkah Ayah mengerti?"

Fugaku terdiam, kepala tertunduk. Sakura bisa melihat bahunya yang lebar naik-turun. "Ayah bukan orang yang tanpa pamrih seperti itu," mulainya. "Yang Ayah inginkan hanya kau yang bahagia. Ayah hanya berharap bisa menebus dosa-dosa."

Sakura memejamkan mata untuk mencegah air matanya merebak. Denyut luka lama itu masih sama, berdentam-dentam di dalam dadanya. Sudah sekian lama, dan masih saja lukanya belum sembuh. Barangkali memang, beberapa luka tidak bisa disembuhkan. Bagaimana dia bisa bahagia dengan membawa luka sebesar itu? Sudah tidak ada ruang yang tersisa di dalam hatinya untuk kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan lain. Tetapi mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi dan ibu Mikoto dan ayah Fugaku—mereka semua ada di sana, di dalam hatinya. Selalu begitu sejak dulu. Sakura tidak perlu menyisihkan ruang di hatinya untuk mereka karena mereka tidak pernah pergi. Mereka selalu di hati.

"Kalau begitu," mulai Sakura, ragu. "Tidak apa meski Ayah melakukannya untukku? Tidak apa meski kita melakukannya dengan alasan-alasan yang salah?" Karena, pada akhirnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ini semua berakhir: dalam satu dekade berdarah lagi atau perdamaian yang diimpi-impikannya.

Fugaku mengangkat wajah, memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang mengingatkan Sakura akan ayahnya sendiri. "Hanya itu yang kami inginkan."

Sakura memahaminya. Meski tidak sekarang, setidaknya mereka masih punya secercah harapan. Barangkali perang ini masih bisa diakhiri. Barangkali segala kehilangan yang telah Sakura alami tidak berakhir dalam kesia-siaan.

—

—

Sakura, menurut Sasuke, selalu menangis dengan cara yang cantik.

Tetapi tentu saja, secantik apa pun tangis seseorang, Sasuke tidak pernah suka menyaksikan Sakura menangis—entah yang menangis karena dirinya atau hal lain. Selalu saja, hal itu membuat Sasuke marah.

Sasuke marah ketika Sakura yang sepuluh tahun bergelantungan dari dahan pohon, tali tambang melilit perutnya selagi gadis kecil itu menggantung dalam posisi terbalik, tangis pecah karena laba-laba seukuran kuku kelingkingnya merambati pipinya. Sasuke marah ketika Sakura, sudah empat belas tahun, harus dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat dengan kaki patah karena jatuh dari tembok tinggi yang dipanjatnya, tangisnya karena jatuhnya telah merusak pot-pot bunga hydrangea favorit ibunya. Sasuke marah ketika Sakura, sudah delapan belas, menangis tergugu mengantar kakak-kakaknya, gagah dengan seragam lengkap dan berdiri tegap, bertugas ke medan perang. Sasuke marah ketika Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dua puluh dua menerima surat duka pertamanya, penyebab tangisnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi apa. Tetapi Sasuke paling marah ketika Sakura, dua puluh tujuh, menangis di hadapannya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi; dia marah pada kekukuhannya sendiri, marah karena telah menjadi penyebab tangis itu.

Dan kali ini pun, setelah delapan tahun berlalu, ledakan emosi itu masih familier, tak berkurang kadarnya; masih menghimpit dadanya dengan cara yang sama. Sasuke tidak punya hati yang luas; sudah ada Sakura dan keluarganya dan kewajiban-kewajibannya. Jadi tentunya, dia tidak pernah memahami mengapa Sakura bisa peduli dengan sebegitu dalam, dengan cara yang begitu menyakitinya.

"Sudah, hentikan saja ini semua," ujar Sasuke, tak sanggup menyaksikan air mata Sakura tumpah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tetapi Sakura, yang cintanya mengalahkan luasnya Pasifik, justru menatap garang Sasuke dengan matanya yang basah dan berkilauan. "Tentu saja tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun."

Samar-samar Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang nyaris serupa, delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia ingat Sakura yang terisak dan memohon kepadanya untuk tidak pergi, tetapi Sasuke selalu egois dan selalu mementingkan hal yang salah.

"Tidakkah kau membenci mereka?"

Sakura membersut. "Kata benci itu terlalu kuat, Sasuke-kun. Tidak seharusnya kau menggunakannya sembarangan."

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sudah nyaris dua tahun, tetapi upaya kerasnya belum juga terbayarkan. Satu per satu rekan delegasinya mengundurkan diri, menyerah, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Tidak pernah dirinya. Terkadang, Sakura cukup memercayainya untuk menangis di pundaknya dan menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya, dan Sasuke akan merengkuhnya ke dada. Terkadang, Sakura bermil-mil jauhnya darinya, menolak kehadirannya, usapan tangannya, janji-janjinya yang terdengar palsu. Terkadang Sakura adalah keduanya sekaligus.

"Kalau aku membenci mereka, itu artinya aku harus membenci ayahmu karena telah mengirimmu ke sini, bertahun-tahun lalu. Itu artinya aku harus membencimu karena kau tetap saja memilih pergi meski aku meminta yang sebaliknya." Sakura memandanginya. Mata masih berlinang, tetapi tatapannya tak goyah. "Tapi jauh sebelum itu, aku harus membenci diriku sendiri karena, tak peduli seperti apa pun jadinya, aku masih saja tetap mencintaimu." Dia menarik napas panjang; Sasuke menirukannya. "Jadi tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak membenci mereka."

Sasuke, masih sering kebingungan dan hilang arah, tidak memahami bagaimana cinta masih menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Jadi, dia memastikan; tanyanya ragu, "Apa masih ada cinta untukku?"

—

—

Sakura sudah menerimanya: bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diakhiri begitu saja. Satu, dua, lima, bahkan sepuluh tahun lamanya, masih ada yang tidak berubah oleh waktu. Jerih payahnya yang tak kunjung terbayarkan, masa lalu yang ingin dia tinggalkan, kisah yang dia sangka sudah tak menyisakan apa-apa untuk dirinya.

"Apa salahnya meyakini sisi terbaik orang lain?" tuntut Sakura.

Sasuke memandanginya tajam, sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi keyakinan Sakura yang dinilainya terlalu bodoh dan naif. "Tetap saja ada batasnya."

Jika Sakura adalah seorang yang optimis, terkadang bahkan terlalu idealis—Sasuke, Sasuke adalah si pesimis, meski dia akan selalu berargumen bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang realis.

Sakura menegakkan bahu, lelah terus-terusan dipertanyakan optimismenya. "Kalau begitu, haruskah aku tidak memercayaimu, Sasuke-kun?" —Sasuke terpaku; mulut terbuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar darinya. "Memercayai masih ada 'kita'?"

Sasuke tidak mempunyai jawaban atasnya. Dia selalu dipenuhi keragu-raguan. "Kau tidak seharusnya terlalu berbaik sangka terhadap orang lain."

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis, hanya di sudut-sudut bibir. "Kita gagal sekali. Apa harus ada kegagalan yang kedua kali?" tanyanya. "Bisakah aku memercayaimu, Sasuke-kun? Berbaik sangka terhadapmu?"

—

—

Masih ada perang; orang yang terbunuh, yang dibunuh, dan yang membunuh dengan bersikukuh untuk menuntut balas. Siklus keji dan rantai kebencian itu tidak akan mudah diakhiri begitu saja. Masih akan ada banyak agenda mediasi dan pembicaraan berat sebelum perjanjian perdamaian bisa ditandatangani. Masih ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua; berbagai hal yang saling ingin disembunyikan dari satu sama lain; adu pendapat yang terkadang terlalu sepele untuk disimak; tentang siapa yang harus mengalah dan siapa yang paling cakap menembak.

Semua hal itu: meski berat dan kadang-kadang memantik pertanyaan dan memicu keragu-raguan, mereka masih tetap mencoba. Ada setangkup roti bakar keju di pagi hari dan terkadang, ketika dunia terlalu menyusahkan, segelas wiski di malam hari. Barangkali memang tidak cukup, tetapi kali ini Sakura yakin mereka masih punya satu kehidupan bersama—karena Sakura tahu, dirinya yang harus bertanding mulut dengan kepala-kepala sekeras batu, yang harus bersabar ketika dirinya disepelekan begitu saja dan ide-idenya tak digubris dengan semestinya—Sakura yakin dia tidak akan menyerah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski tidak ada halaman rumah yang rindang dan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi; kali ini sinar matahari terlalu garang dan pasir yang tertiup menyakiti matanya, Sakura yakin mereka masih punya satu kesempatan lagi.

—

—

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suara meriam yang ditembakkan terdengar di kejauhan; Sakura tidak gentar. "Aku tahu." [ ]


End file.
